As is well known, the construction of a good quality all weather grass playing surface and its maintenance for recreational purposes and active sports, such as soccer and football, has been a problem of long standing.
One of the more recent attempts at resolving this problem has resulted in use of an artificial surface. These surfaces have reduced the regular maintenance required but the cost to repair for wear and tear generally exceeds the cost of maintenance of a natural grass field. Further, the playing conditions immediately over a synthetic surface are far less tolerable than over a grass surface since the synthetic and its supporting surface retain heat. All synthetic surfaces have suffered from the inability to provide adequate drainage. In general, these synthetic surfaces are not completely acceptable to player associations since they have a higher incident of injury than that exerpienced on a good quality natural grass surface.
In general, the factors which must be considered in designing and maintaining a playing surface include the needs of the player utilizing the surface, the requirements of the agrologists in plant growth and maintenance and the correct application of acknowledged engineering principles. The finished product will experience variable and sometimes unpredictable environmental considerations. The total growth and maintenance system must have a flexibility built into it such that the variables may be accommodated.
The selected grass used must be of a type which has good wear ability characteristics, but also must satisfy the climatic conditions in the locality where it is to be used. Once the selection has been made as to the seed mixture, the plant itself must be established and must be capable of vigorous growth to provide for rapid self-repair following user damage. The grass must be well anchored in its growing medium to minimize tear out by the participant and it should provide a uniform surface throughout the applicable season.
It is desirable that the quality of the surface be constant for the entire grassed area and that the surface be able to be used extensively even under adverse climatic conditions. This desire obviously requires the surface be free from an accumulation of water and frost and that the watering and fertilization application do not interrupt use. The ground conditions should be firm and yet provide a cushion normal for a well established turf which experience has shown to minimize player injuries.
It is further desirable that the playing area should be free from obstructions such as sprinklers or the like and reasonably level throughout its entirety.
Maintenance personnel require a minimization of the operational function needed to maintain the surface while retaining a good quality grass condition.